dungeon_selectfandomcom-20200214-history
Yesterhearth
'''"Yesterhearth" '''is the third episode of Chapter 1 of Dungeon Select and the third episode of the series. This episode the party tries to track where the Drow live in hopes of finding The Chromasphere. Summary Part 1 The party wakes up and Ash cooks everyone breakfast, during the breakfast Mayor Dresbon says that the Drow come from the mountains known as the Mystery Mountains towards the south. They visit the ruins of the now burnt down town hall to gather some supplies that the mayor provides them with, after that they take their leave towards the mountains as Mayor Dresbon heads for Kal'Zhir. The group reaches the beginning of the Mystery Mountains and start tracking footprints, eventually they get to a very snowy mountainpass with a deep crevasse along the edge. The party gets deeper and deeper into the snowy mountains and get ambushed by a Yeti. The Yeti After Ash decided it was a good idea to try and communicate with what he thought was a Yeti, the monstrosity jumped out of it's hiding spot and ambushed the party. The group fought an intense battle with this monster but after that the Yeti got taken down in style by Lozan, who shoots an arrow right in the Yeti's eye, after which he jumps up onto the monster, and grabs the arrow, driving it deeper into it's eyesocket, riding the monster down as it falls. Finding an alcove The party skins the Yeti and then goes back to tracking the footprints. Eventually they find a small alcove in a rockwall, which leads to a room that seems a dead end. Part 2 After a very long interaction with a puzzle to unlock the passage, eventually the party finds out how to proceed. A rock reveals a hidden path that leads down into a tunnel, eventually the party reaches a gate, the gate reads "Yesterhearth", and through the bars of the gate they see a large purple open cave area, a lot of white crystals in the walls and further along in the distance, they see buildings. After dodging a dart trap that Lozan triggered on accident, the party gets to a ledge overlooking the settlement of Yesterhearth, shortly after they turn around to find a way down they realise they are surrounded by a group of Drow, lead by a Drow woman, long white hair and light purple skin. After a lot of discussing, she makes a deal with the group and says that they can call her "Illareth". She says that Illithid are the reason most of her Drow village is being mind controlled, the group form a plan with Illareth. The party is to travel down into the town as the Drow patrol and Illareth will cause a distraction from up on the ledge. With the town distracted the party sneaks in and tries to locate The Chromasphere and the Illithid, they eventually find him in one of the buildings and see that the Illithid is performing some kind of ritual, a black ooze is slowly covering the sphere. A fight breaks out, during the fight the ritual doesn't seem to be stopping. The Illithid Ash and Lozan snuck their way into the building and initiated combat with the Illithid, the rest of the party is still outside at this point and enter the building midway through the fight. As the fight progresses The Chromasphere is continuously being engulfed with this black ooze. After a long fierce battle Ash manages to decapitate the Illithid using both of his daggers. The vision After the fight Ash tries to take The Chromasphere off of the altar it is on, and his vision goes dark, all he sees is himself holding the shining sphere. He then sees a tall, very big goat headed demon, and it says: "I have set my gaze on you mortal, I'll be coming for you next". Ash his vision returns back to him and at that moment Illareth walks into the room asking the group what had happened, the remaining Drow of the town have their own wills back and the party speak with Illareth. Featured Characters The Party * Kiseran Duadhe * Ashtaranu Gotar * Nakul Sparkbolt * Lozan Ariztar * Aktanis * Tramaris (DM Controlled) New * Illareth * Unnamed Illithid * A number of unnamed Drow Returning * Mayor Dresbon Category:Chapter 1 Category:Episodes